Antlion
This article was created by Boogly22238. Please do not add to the story without the creator's permission. "What in the depths of hell is ''that?" --Sergeant Jasper Pattenson, Second Kaiju War'' '''Antlion '''is a Category 7 Kaiju that was created during the Second Kaiju War. It emerged from the Australian Breach to attack the continent of Australia, but instead, it turned its attention to the neighbouring country of New Zealand. Biology Antlion has a very large, muscular body, similar to Slattern's.The inside of the mouth glows a deep ocean blue.Antlion's modified form made it three times larger than its original size, elongated its Antlion jaws, gave it a stinger to replace the pincer, and more spikes bloomed from its back. Antlion was originally a modified clone of another clone of Slattern, which was finished right before. History Antlion first emerged from the Australian Breach on May 16th, 2028, and was originally planned to aim for eastern Australia instead of New Zealand. However, it payed no attention to Australia, and began to destroy the island of New Zealand and neighboring locations. In the middle of its rampage, Jolly Combat was deployed onto the scene, and put a brief stop to Antlion's wrath. The ensuing fight nearly killed Antlion, as Jolly Combat managed to break and slice off one of it's Ant Lion-jaws, and create a deep wound in its stomach. Antlion managed to escape a violent death, and hid under the waters off New Zealand's coast. It patiently waited for Jolly Combat to search elsewhere, and then slowly swam back into the Australian Breach (not without difficulty of course, for it was slowly dying because of the stomach wound.) Jolly Combat was told to stay on alert in case Antlion returned. Years later, Antlion re-emerged from the Australian Breach on December 22, 2039 (the Breach was, in the meantime, expanded to allow Antlion through due to its larger size), and resumed its earlier destruction of New Zealand. Jolly Combat was repaired and re-deployed with Defender Gamma to finish off Antlion once and for all. Jolly Combat and Defender Gamma fought the kajiu before backup would arrive to keep Antlion away from hitting land at New Zealand. Despite their efforts, they had difficulty stopping the Kaiju, for it was modified by the Precursors to withstand Jaeger attacks. After almost an hour of battling, the Jaegers were starting to lose the fight, the Kaiju then gained the upper hand and crushed Defender Gamma and then bit the con pod of Jolly Combat. When backup arrived from the shatterdome, the city of New Zeland was already destroyed by the kaiju. Delta Skärare, Strider Zeta and Temasek Titan had a four hour fight to defeat the Antlion. During the battle, Temasek Titan managed to stab the Kaiju in the back and proceeded to slice many of its internal parts and organs before cutting up its neck, effectively killing it. The Jaegers watched as Antlion slowly fell into the ocean, dead. Antlion's remains were put inside an Australian museum, although it's major remains were only the skull and a jaw-bone. Antlion's desecration of New Zealand took a year to clean up, and its Kaiju Blue was quickly disposed of from the ocean. Category:Articles under Construction Category:Kaiju Category:Second Kaiju War Category:User:Boogly22238 Category:Category 7